HALO (Camina Hasta El Amanecer)
by darkbahamut117
Summary: Nos encontramos en el año 2555 tres años después de la guerra Humano-Covenant, a la fragata de la U.N.S.C FFG-301 WalkUntilDawn se le a asignado una nueva misión, esta cambiara el curso de la historia de la humanidad, acompaña a un equipo de O.D.S.T en su lucha por salvar la humanidad. ¿ estará preparados o no sobran que esperar?


**CAMINA HASTA EL AMANECER**

Prólogo

14 de enero de 2555

Fragata de la U.N. -301 WalkUntilDawn

23:00 hora sincronizada con la tierra

Órbita del planeta Orkam

Ya es el día 25 de la misión, cada día que paso en el espacio, el tiempo transcurre más lento a mí alrededor, la gravedad artificial es un asco,atrofia mis músculos y ni hablar de la comida, nunca me ha gustado viajar en las naves,pero ésta vez era necesario, me necesitaban. Aunque hay algo que si me gusta de viajar… la vista los colores, los planetas, las texturas es otro cuento… La inmensidad del espacio es algo que ni en mil años la humanidad terminará de apreciar.

A lo largo de mi vida he visto y he recorrido muchos planetas y ninguno se compara en lo más mínimo con la Tierra, la tierra está viva, es azul y verde ¡carajo! puedes bebersu agua, comer sus frutos, respirar su aire, es esa tía buena que te recibe después de un largo día de trabajo, simplemente es nuestro hogar.

Aún recuerdo esa tarde cuandovi el cartel en el centro comercial, llevaba mi vida entera tirado frente a mi cama acompañado de un computador y regaños de mi madre sobre mi futuro, ese día decidí salir de mi cueva y buscar algún nuevo video juego que me entretuviera lo que quedaba de la semana, en las noticias y los periódicos era la misma basura todos los días,la dichosa guerra contra unos extraterrestres, pura propaganda de la nación para cobrarnos impuesto o eso decía mi madre.

Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez con mis ojos,las noticias sobre la caída de Oasis, el puto planeta estaba cristalizado no había ni un sólo rastro de vida, una vez en el colegio leí sobre el planeta; estaba lleno de vida,era un planeta granjero, de ahí sacaban las colonias su comida, mi mamá quería ir alguna vez de vacaciones al planeta. Y ya no quedaba nada... las noticias decían que aproximadamente murieron 50 millones de personas entre civiles y soldados, según el protocolo Cole los que pudieron escapar no tendrían mejor suerte.

Había un hombre parado frente a los televisores justo al lado mío, no creo superara los 50 años, era muy delgado, ya por su cabello negro recorrían algunas canas, cuando lo estaba terminando de mirar me fijé que sus ojos empezaron a volverse rojos e intentóllorar, no sabía qué hacer en ésta situación me sentía un poco incómodo ¿igual era su planeta no el nuestro no? El hombre volteó a verme, por un segundo pensé que había dicho las cosas en lugar de pensarlas, fue cuandosoltó lágrimas y entre quejidos y me dijo.

…. Mi hijo vivía en Oasis era un simple Granjero, desde pequeño siempre le gustó el campo y sembrar la tierra, él no merecía eso, él sólo quería ayudar, era un joven bueno que buscaba ganarse la vida de manera honesta….

Traté de consolarlo con una frase, "Señor pero él puede ser uno de los que pudieron escapar no hay que perder la esperanza" pero la expresión en su rostro no cambió.

… chico acaso,¿no sabes qué es el protocolo Cole?….dijo el señor con tristeza, No supe que responder en el momento, no lo sabía, sólo sabía de video juegos, redes sociales, una que otra cantante y los gustos de mi madre, mi mundo no salía de mi cuarto….el señor cambió de voz como si me estuviera regañando, como si estuviera diciéndome que era un completo ignorante "Chico el protocolo Cole, es nuestra salvación, las naves o planetas que tienencontacto con el Covenant, deben intentar proteger las I.A y los navegadores en caso que la pelea esté perdida deben autodestruir toda la información que posean e incluso de ser necesario destruir su nave" …

Me sentí ignorante por un momento, por qué tanta seguridad, porqué éste dichoso protocolo, por qué sacrificarse por información, vale la pena morir por una I.A, por un navegador,¡qué loco, o fuera de quicio lo haría!, levanté mi mirada para preguntar al hombre sobre el fin del protocolo... no hubo necesidad de explicación, no hubo necesidad de ser un genio para entender; la expresión del hombre me lo dijo todo.

... ellos no pueden enterarse que existe la tierra… si ellos consiguen la información ellos le harán a la tierra lo que le hicieron a Oasis. Ellos prefieren morir a dejar morir la tierra…

¿Pero bueno yo de qué me preocupo para eso está el ejército no? ¿Ellos nos defenderán no? ¿Ellos dan su vida por los ciudadanos?, para eso mi mamá paga impuestos… Tuve miedo, sentí el miedo que nunca había experimentado, siempre me sentí seguro en mi habitación mi madre me protegerá por siempre, pensaba, nada malo me pasará, pero ¿qué puede hacer mamá contra esas naves, contra esos monstruos que nos quieren exterminar?

Dudé por unos segundos y le pregunté al señor... ¿Será que podemos ganar?.. La respuesta del señor no fue lo que esperaba... "No lo sé chico, a éste paso ya todos estamos condenados al infierno" ¿infierno pero, por qué? yo no he hecho nada malo, mi mamá tampoco, estoy seguro que ese hombre tampoco… me atreví a seguir y preguntarle ¿El sólo hecho de ser humanos ya nos condena?.. "No chico,nos condenamos nosotros mismos tan inmersos en nuestra arrogancia y codicia que nunca nos hemos unido por un bien común"….

NO. Ésta vez entendía, ésta vez el hombre estaba mal, levanté mi mano y se la coloqué en el hombro, "Señor no creo que sea verdad" el hombre asombrado sonrió o eso trató ante su dolor… ¿por qué chico?..

Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar, "silo último que me dice,si es verdad lo que usted me cuenta, su hijo al igual que los otros que han muerto,no lo han hecho por arrogancia o codicia, lo han hecho por un bien común"

Y ese ¿cuál es chico? Me preguntó el hombre, ya con más calma esperando una respuesta que le diera esperanza o tal vez un poco de calma. No sabía que más decir, empleé lo poco que sé de valores y convicción para decirle lo ú difícil responder a esas preguntas, ¿qué espera la gente que uno diga ante esas situaciones?, podría mentirle a él, inventarme alguna frase de valor y heroísmo... Algo o alguien nos salvará mantengamos la calma... Pero uno no se puede mentir a uno mismo, podría decir la verdad que el hombre ya sabía, estamos condenados, no hay esperanza…

Fue cuando lo vi... los hombres que tenemos tantas grandes inspiraciones, tantos grandes inventos, tan grandes las alas, a veces sólo necesitamos una pequeña cosa para comprender la razón por la que estamos vivos.

Ya tenía mi respuesta "Ellos lucharon y murieron por nosotros, por protegernos a nosotros, su hijo murió pensando que usted aúnestá vivo, que aúnexiste, señor,una esperanza para nosotros los seres humanos es que por más arrogancia que tengamos siempre nos protegemos los unos con los otros, que nuestra codicia impide dar nuestro mayor tesoro a los enemigos, ese tesoro lo es todo para cada ser humano en la galaxia" exclamé esas palabras como si mi vida dependiera de ello como si todo el centro comercial me escuchara.

Chico ya es suficiente no tienes pinta de orador, ytienes mucha razón, aún hay muchas personas en este mundo y en los otros que están tratando de luchar por defender éste su mundo y su hogar, de esos agresores, aunque esté regada por toda la galaxia aún nos queda respondió el señor un poco más calmado.

Sólo sonreí, y me dispuse a moverme a ver más de cerca el objeto que me estaba inspirando, me sentía como un artista mirando una mujer desnuda para terminar su creación perfecta, un deportista después de ganar ese juego importante, era algo simple pero algunos dicen que así es el amor, era algo inimaginable, me llamaba, era tan bello y simple que se perdía a la vista de él que lo buscara, pero era lo que yo buscaba en ese momento de mi vida estaba destinado a mirarlo, era un cartel de propaganda y reclutamiento, que sólo tenía una imagen y una frase. Una imagen de todo lo que queríamos y una frase de todo lo que nos espera.

Ese cartel de reclutamiento me inspiró a entrar a luchar en el ejército. Una simple frase y todo mundo esperándolo "LUCHA POR ELLA"… ese cartel me llamaba a gritos, me decía yo te di tu vida es tu turno de devolverme el favor, así que salvam…

"_**Llamando a todo el personal de la nave repórtense a sus puestos. Según el plan establecido por la ONI (Oficina de Inteligencia Naval) La misión empieza a las 24:00 horas, Se repite la misión empieza a las 24:00 horas**_"

… eso es lo único que sabe decir esa I.A (Inteligencia Artificial),sólo repetir información, siempre pensé que eran más inteligentes que cualquier ser humano su C.I (Coeficiente Intelectual) es de 220, ¿por qué no saluda?, o dicen el menú del almuerzo, o habla algo diferente alas indicaciones de la misión, sería mucho pedir una historia antes de dormir.

Nunca me he llevado bien con las I.A siempre las veo tan seguras, sin sentimiento, tan oportunistas, representando esa parte que no me gusta de la humanidad, "nuestra soberbia", pero bueno que más se espera de un robot, y ni hablar el día que subí a la nave me dio un discurso de 4 horas de cómo realizar mi trabajo y de cómo debería ser la misión.

Es una misión sencilla diría yo, nada que un S.C.D.O (Soldado de Choque para Descenso Orbital) no pueda realizar, eliminar el último miembro del alto concilio, el último de los SAN 'SHYUMM, el último de esos hijos de puta que iniciaron ésta guerra buscando llegar a la senda de la salvación activando esos putos anillos en su Gran Viaje.

Éste auto proclamado nuevo profeta se hace llamar Profeta del Desdén, era uno de los menores pero con la muerte de Verdad, Piedad y Pesar, asumió el control de lo poco que quedaba del Covenant. Éste nuevo profeta quiere causarle problemas a la U.N.S.C (Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas) y no estamos dispuestos a permitir otra guerra.

Muchas vidas humanas se extinguieron y planetas enteros terminaron cristalizados, aún muchos recordamos REACH, y nunca permitiremos que eso le ocurra a la tierra, es todo lo que nos queda.

El Jefe Maestro (Jhon-117) y la tripulación de laDawn nos dieron la oportunidad de seguir teniendo esperanza de seguir teniendo la tierra, por eso acabaremos con el Covenant de una vez por todas.

Esta misión es solo de una nave, no hace falta más, la O.N.I tiene razón en su plan, muchas naves llamarían la atención del profeta, una fragata es rápida y es menos detectable,la WalkUntilDawn puede interceptar su nave.

Sitenemos contacto con la nave del profeta, los S.C.D.O la abordaremos, buscaremos al profeta y terminaremos su peregrinaje.

No parece una misión difícil, hay que actuar con rapidez, no somos Spartans, pero no hacen falta nosotros somos lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque sólo seamos humanos. Y como humanos estamos juntos siempre para garantizar que la esperanza no se pierda.

"_**Llamando a todo el personal de la nave repórtense a sus puestos. Según el plan establecido por la ONI La misión empieza a las 24:00 horas, Se repite la misión empieza a las 24:00 horas**_"

OFICIAL EN EL PUENTE, se oyó el grito de un marine, _"Escuadrón S.C.D.O alisten filas, Capitán presente_".

Siempre hay alguien por encima de ti en el ejército, gente con títulos y medallas bonitas, con hojas de vida intachables,siempre dispuestos a servir por la causa, se necesitan años de servicio para ser reconocido o ser el hijo de alguien con un cargo alto, y hay otros casos como el Capitán Alexander Mustang, él es el marine de las historias, él llego por algún acto heroico que lo colocó en los anales de la historia, de él es de quien cuentan las historias de terror, usadas por los extraterrestres del Covenantpara asustar a sus hijos si no quieren dormir.

El Capitán es un hombre alto, de esos que intimidan a hombres pequeños, su compostura es delgada pero con fuerza suficiente para levantar un láser Spartan, sus manos son grandes y firmes, según las historias mató a un Elite con sus propias manos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un compañero del cuerpo de S.C.D.O comentaba que si él fuera mejor sería un Spartan, nunca me he atrevido a verlo a los ojos, algunos dicen que son negros como la Walk otros azules como la atmosfera de la Tierra, yo prefiero no saberlo.

Según su historial nació en Marte, ha estado presente desde el comienzo de la guerra contra el Covenant y ha mandado al infierno a tantos de esos bastardos que perdió la cuenta después de superar los mil, siempre decía"los Spartans ganan batallas pero los capitanes guerras" por eso nadie se atreve a desafiar sus órdenes, curiosamente es el capitán que esperaba para esta misión.

Después de colocarnos en nuestra posición, el capitán empezó a relatar su maniobra para la misión "Para ésta misión van a estar apoyados por un escuadrón de Spartans IV, en total haremos tres ataques simultáneos, su equipo entrará, buscará el profeta y lo aniquilará, los Spartansinhabilitarán su motor y su sistema de comunicación, luego colocará una bomba, mientras la WALK se encargará de brindar cobertura de fuego y actuará como señuelo, en dado caso se encargará de la destrucción de la nave a cualquier costo"

¿Señor por qué no nos centramos en destruir la nave con los cañones Mac o con un misil nuclear, en lugar de intentar abordar la nave? , pregunto Edgar el bailarín, S.C.D.O del equipo encargado de bailar con los explosivos. Edgar es nativo de Reach, nadie sabe cómo sobrevivió a la destrucción del planeta, no le agrada muchohablar del tema, se ganó el apodo del bailarín cuando participó en la defensa de la Tierra contra el Covenant, tiene algo que ver con un salón de baile y una bomba.

Edgar es el típico hombre feo, que debe impresionar a las chicas con chistes y locuras,su nariz en grande y está lleno de pecas negras que no combinan para nada con su piel clara, es ese tío metro ochenta, que está bajito para las mujeres altas y alto para las pequeñas, Dios no le otorgó más atributos para emplear en la batalla contra las mujeres, al igual no creo que necesite más, lo que no tiene de apuesto, le sobra en puntería y suerte, o eso es de lo que alardea siempre.

"Soldado estamos hablando de un Súper trasportador Covenant, nuestras armas no lo dañarán, sería como una abeja intentando picar un gigante, un gigante con escudos y armado hasta los dientes". Respondió el Capitán.

Sus palabras siempre han sido sinceras y sobre todo fuertes, no creo que esta sea una misión suicida o desesperada el capitán sabe que hay oportunidad de ganar.

Pero no olvidemos que los gigantes tienen siempre un punto débil, estarán muy confiados con su superioridad, la abeja tal vez no pueda matar al gigante, pero si lo puede hacer enojar, una fragata contra una nave de tal magnitud no podría hacer nada, ellos pensarán que es un ataque suicida o que por desgracia nos encontramos con ellos y en lugar de atacar estamos intentando escapar, la Walkno se encargará de destruir la nave por fuera, serán ustedes internamente, el ataque será sorpresa y tan rápido que ni sabrán qué los atacó. Esos fanáticos religiosos sólo nos querían exterminar porque su religión nos creía demostraremos quienes son los inferiores ahora.

Esas palabras son las que todos necesitábamos oír, la confianza y seguridad son actitudes que un capitán siempre debe demostrar y al Capitán Alexander le sobraban.

Además la Walk ya ha acabado con más de una nave del Covenant, y ha sobrevivido cada vez que está acorralada contra la pared, tenemos los medios para cumplir la misión acabaremos con el profeta ymandaremos su nave devuelta a su gran viaje.

SUBTENIENTE BUITRAGO, el capitán me llamaba,"vaya a buscar al Sargento Walteros, para que alisten su armamento, lleven suficiente material para acabar con todos ellos y que los Spartans no olviden el beso de la gorda" "SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR"salí del recinto y me dirigí a la armería a buscar al Sargento, el beso de la gorda era la bomba que el equipo Spartan debía colocar en la nave, porque beso de la gorda, siempre es el que menos esperas, pero el que más disfrutas.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí a la armería. Antes cuando caminaba por cualquiera de nuestras naves sentía el miedo de la tripulación, al aire le faltabaesperanza, las naves estaban llenasde personas esperando huir del Covenant, siempre perdíamos las batallas en el espacio, nuestras victorias en las superficies se veían opacadas por las derrotas en el espacio, nuestras naves no podían hacer frente ante las de ellos, la mayoría de las veces nos tocó huir, ellos nos decían cobardes pero ellos siempre están detrás de escudos y camuflajes.

Pero eso cambió nuestra tecnología y las maniobras han mejorado desde la caída del Arca, sobretodo ya no tenemos miedo, hay confianza en el aire, ahora nosotros somos el león y ellos las presas, hemos acabado con varias de sus naves y lo que resta de su flota acabará en pedazos por la WALK.

La WALK UNTIL DAWN, es una Fragata FFG-301 lleva su nombre en homenaje a la FOWARD UNTO DAWN; tiene una longitud de 510,8metros, una anchura de 160.5 metros, su altura es de 140 metros,es más pequeña que una nave de combate Covenant, pero el tamaño no importa, aquí en la nave tenemos el dicho el pequeño siempre pega más fuerte y más rápido, y es rápida muy rápida, emplea 2 reactores de fusión en sus motores, tiene 3 motores primarios y 2 secundarios todos basados en la tecnología Forerunnerque está investigando la O.N.I, su mayor ventaja es su maniobrabilidad y reacción de ataque, puede esquivar golpe y disparos de naves pesadas del Covenant, y contraatacar en el mismo momento, su escudo es de 80 centímetros de titanio tipo A y está recubierta con el prototipo de escudo que desarrolla la doctoraHealsey,esta armada con 3 cañones clase Mac, dos en la parte frontal y uno auxiliar móvil en la parte trasera , hay 70 vainas de misiles Archer, 4 torretas de defensa de 50MM y 3 misiles nucleares. Puede hacer frente a más de un crucero Covenantal tiempo. ¿Cómo sé todo eso? la I.A me lo dijo por 4 horas el primer día.

En mi opinión lo mejor de la nave es su casco, la mayoría de la nave es color oscuro pero el casco, tiene una tonalidad en blanco, y en él lleva 8 marcas de calaverastachadas de rojo con una equis, cada marca es el número de naves que ha enfrentado la WALK y que ha destruido en combate, ademáshay una pequeña sorpresa que el Covenant no esperará.

Llegué ala armería y encontré al Sargento recostado contra una silla "Hey levántateSargento Walteros", el sargento era un S.C.D.O experto en abordaje y destrucción de naves, estole otorgó el apodo del pirata, aunque en contra parte siempre se marea en las naves, Guillermo Walteros es otra historia,es el tipo blanco carismático que siempre tiene una frase positiva en el momento inoportuno, alto vaya que si es alto, sale con las altas y a las bajitas, a ellas no les importa, es muy carismático piensa que tiene el mundo en sus manos, su cuerpo es el que todo hombre quiere tener y toda mujer desea, sus ojos son verdes como las esmeraldas y su cabello negro como el espacio.

¿Es que ya empezó la misión, Buitrago? Dijo él.

Subteniente Buitrago, parausted Sargento primero Walteros. Respondí, somos amigos pero se pasa de confianzudo, además esa I.A sólo nos habla por rango y quiere que en la nave todo sea igual a ella.

Opté por omitirme la charla de mi opinión personal contra la I.A de la nave y sólo le dije al sargento, "El Capitán no quiere errores en la misión, así que quiere que el armamento esté listo y completo antes que llegue el momento Sargento".

Seguro Subteniente, ya está listo todo, el armamento de nuestro equipo de asalto fue supervisado y aconsejado por ATALAYA para magnificar el daño y velocidad según nuestros parámetros físicos y capacidades individuales, y de un estudio que hizo sobre nuestro historial como S.C.D.O y el beso de la gorda ya está listo para ser entregadoa los ó el Sargento.

Desde cuando la I.A de la nave escoge las armas de la misión, seguro mañana querrá escoger la ropa que uso, me decidí sólo a preguntar ¿bien Sargento y esa I.A Atalaya, qué equipo escogió?

Para el Subteniente escogió rifle de batalla br55hb sr y escopeta táctica m453 Para el Sargento Primero Edgar Idine optó por dosarmas pesadas de asalto/anti-vehículosde medio cohete suelo m41 ylanza granadas individual m319, para el Cabo Primero Michael Barreraespecificó que llevará subfusil m7s y magnum m6s, al Sargento Segundo Dany Nonsoque solicitóametralladora ligera m739 y arma de combate individual ma5b, mientras que para su servidor unrifle de tirador designado m395 rf0y un arma personal m6h. Respondió el Sargento.

Vayaera el mismo armamento que pensaba dar a cada miembro del equipo, esa I.A sabe lo que hace, "Sargento encárguese de dar las gracias a la I.A por susugerencia, la tendré en cuenta para el equipo" mencioné sarcásticamente al Sargento.

De nada Subteniente, también me encargué de llamar a todos los miembros del equipo S.C.D.O para que les sea entregado su armamento…respondió esa vocecita de Atalaya, reflejándose en su forma de holograma.

La I.A de la nave Atalaya, está basada en un diseño estructural y sistemático parecido al que emplearon en Cortana la I.A que acompañaba al Jefe Maestro, su personalidad y emociones están implantadas del cerebro de la hija de un comandante de la U.N.S.C, Atalaya escogió su forma holográfica, lleva un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo y el cabello largo, simulando el cuerpo y gestos faciales de su donadora, los colores que la caracterizanson rojo y plateado.

Para crear una I.A la O.N.I necesita un Cerebro humano puro, intentaron usar el cerebro de clones pero resultó inútil las ráfagas eléctricas vía neurales, fallaban al unirse con la I.A, no podían llegar alaImpresión de Modelado Cognitivo, para que funcionen el donador debe estar consciente que su muerte creará la I.A o el cerebro no creará la combinación con la estructura sistemática y la complejidad de ellas.

Atalaya ha estado con la WALK desde su construcción, ella es los ojos y oídos de la nave, y sabe desde el primer al último tornillo que la une, es el alma de la nave o aparenta serlo, es una ventaja que la nave tenga una I.A como ella, es la navegadora, y la artillera, Atalayahace másrápida y más precisa en los combates a la WALK, ya que conoce todas sus ventajas y desventajas en I.A es la WALK, tanto como la WALK es la I.A.

Los humanos empezamos a depender de las I.A mucho antes de la guerra, desde su creación han sido consejeras de la humanidad, son esa luz que ayuda a guiar al hombre entre la oscuridad. "Atalaya es la luz que guía la WALK".

"Atalaya, prepara las naves de descenso del escuadrón completo y revisa que los sistemas de navegación y frenos no tengan errores, no queremos que nadie cave su propia tumba". Ordene ala I.A.

Subteniente Buitrago, las naves VIIE (Vehículos de Inserción Individuales Exoatmosféricos) ya están lista y preparadas para abordar la nave del profeta, también solicité a los técnicos que revisaran los frenos y navegación,en dado caso que se presente una falla o error, desde la WALK controlar su descenso. Respondió ella.

Espero que eso no suceda Atalaya, ya sabes qué pensamos los S.C.D.O de los pilotos automáticos, no hay nada como la pericia e instinto del soldado al dirigir su propia nave. Respondí en un tono de arrogancia.

Antes de que respondiera la I.A y como caídos del cielo para evitar que siguiera la conversación que nunca me ha agradado tener con ella, llegaron los demás miembros del equipo,"Presentes en la armería Subteniente", dijeron Dany y Michael.

Dany y Michael son el equipo de retención y ataque, son expertos en destruir escudosy volar cabezas, ambos son de la tierra, nacidos en New Hunza y dicen ser amigos desde pequeños,ambos se enlistaron en la U.N.S.C al tiempo, cuando escucharon la caída de Reach, entre el cuerpo los llaman los guerreros yin y yang. Ganaron su título al Defender el puerto de New Mombasa y ayudar en el contraataque contra el Covenant "La Tormenta", junto al Jefe Maestro destruyeron e inmovilizaron los cañones antiaéreos que permitieron sacar al Covenant del planeta, nunca he preguntado el porqué del apodo pero sé que terminaron perteneciendo a los S.C.D.O por sus capacidades, unas físicas y otras intelectuales.

El Sargento Dany, es un hombre muy grande de compostura acuerpada, y su color de piel, bueno los morenos siempre han tenido temple de guerreros, lo representa el carácter y la valentía. Si lo observabas sin el uniforme, era sólo masa muscular, tenía la admiración de todos, siempre dijo que un buen estado físico, mental y emocional era una combinación esencial, un hombre aferrado a sus ideales.

Mientras el Cabo Michael, el vivo reflejo del dicho "las apariencias engañan", en primer lugar sus rasgos faciales no concordaban con su lugar de procedencia, y a pesar de ser un hombre pequeño y menudo te asombras de la fuerza que tiene, pero el mundo siempre te sorprende. Si me pides que lo describa en una palabra elegiría bondad, siempre busca el bienestar de los demás, en ocasiones a pesar de estar por encima del suyo, la convicción es su escudo y le importaba mucho irradiar felicidad.

Subteniente, ¡estamos listos para iniciar la misión, cuando ordene!, dijo Dany.

Diríjanse a los VIIE antes del tiempo programado para revisar detalle y llevarsu armamento. Estén listos esto se va a volver un infierno y le demostraremos al profeta porque nos dicen los HELLJUMPERS. Ordené a Dany y a Michael.

Así como llegaron se fueron, ellos dos son excelentes soldados cumplen órdenes a cabalidad sin titubear y estoy seguro que ambos darían más que la vida por cualquier misió caso contrario al Sargento Walteros, es el más un osado aventurero buscando respuesta a todo, y ahí anda preguntándole cosas a la I.A.

¿Si el Arca está severamente dañada qué planea utilizar en la búsqueda de su gran viaje?Preguntó el Sargento.

Sargento Walteros, el Arca está destruida según informes de la ONI, y aún no sabemos si siguen en la búsqueda del gran viaje, tal vez están buscando tecnologíaForerunner, respondió Atalaya.

¿Estarán buscando más armas de los Forerunner? Continúo preguntando el Sargento.

Sargento Walteros, no cabe duda que aún en la galaxia hay cientos de artefactos Forerunner perdidos, el Covenant aún se empeña en buscarlosy estos pueden marcar una pauta en el conflicto que tratamos de evitar. Dijo Atalaya

Ya Sargento, igual no te pagan por hacer preguntas, respondí para terminar la conversación.

Seguro Subteniente, aunque desde Reach patear en la entrepierna al Covenantes algo que haría gratis, respondió con la gracia fastidiosa de siempre Walteros.

Subteniente Buitrago, si ya todo está listo en la armería, el capitán Mustang solicita su presencia inmediata en el puerto de lanzaderas, para el inicio de la misión. Comento Atalaya.

Sargento hora de dejar la juguetería, ¿tenemos listos los regalos para repartir entre los niños del Covenant?, Pregunte a Guillermo.

Sí Señor, Subteniente, todo los juguetes empacados con moño y lazo, todoestálisto para empezar la misión. Respondió rápidamente el Sargento.

Momento de iniciar el juego, Sargento. Somos los cantantes principales de este concierto y no podemos hacer esperar a nuestros fans, dirijámonos a las lanzaderas, comenté al sargento

Atalaya necesito la posición el Sargento Primero Edgar.

Subteniente, se encuentra en vía a las VIIE, preveía el tiempo que les costaría a ustedes llegar hasta las lanzaderas y solicité se dirigiera antes. Para estar a punto con el plan.

Salimos de la armería con nuestros juguetes y los del Sargento Idine, el recorrió debía ser rápido ya se nos estada agotando el tiempo. Solo debíamos llegar a las naves acomodar el equipo y esperar la orden, de descender.

Todo el personal de la nave, se encontrada ajetreado, preparándose para lo inminente, el camino hasta las lanzaderas estaba lleno de marines e ingenieros alistando las armas y escudos de la WALK, por alguna extraña razón sentía los ojos de todos en los S.C.D.O, ya iniciaba el juegoy somos los jugadores estrellas del partido.

Llegamos a las lanzaderas sin contratiempo, listo para subir a las VIIE, restaban 5 minutos para iniciar la misión y solo nos quedaba esperar.

"_**A toda la tripulación de la WALK, la misión empieza en T menos 5 minutos, Se repite la misión empieza a las 24:00 horas**_**"**_ el _capitán al habla, sonó atalaya en toda la nave.

A toda la tripulación de la WALK. Marines, Espartans, S.C.D.O, al cuerpo de ingenieros y navegantes, todos sabemos la importancia de la misión, ninguno de nosotros podrá cometer el más mínimo error y en los próximos 15 minutos abriremos otra marca en la historia de la humanidad, decidiremos el inicio o fin de otra humanidad ha pasado por muchas dificultades para llegar a este momento, hemos sufrido incontables bajas y hemos perdido a nuestros hermanos en ésta lucha, por los caídosdefendiendo la humanidad pelearemos y mataremos a ese profeta y por los nacidos que esperan un mundo libre y lleno de esperanza pelearemos y arrancaremos de esta vida al profeta. Dijo el capitán.

S.C.D.O entren, busquen y cuando vean a ese maldito profeta, mándele un saludo de parte de toda la humanidad, Spartans acaben con la fiesta que esta organizando ese súper trasportador, Atalaya prepara la nave para combate inminente. Que la Walk sea lo último que vean en esta vida y lo primero que recuerden en la otra. Eso fue lo último que oí del discurso el capitán antes de entrar en mi VIIE.

Estábamos a menos de cinco minutos de encontramos con su nave, la tensión y angustia antes de cada batalla es una sensación que recorre tu cuerpo, te penetra buscando tu valentía y tu miedo, es ese temor de besar ala chica que te gusta esperando su aprobación y ese miedo de que no le guste. Estábamos listos preparados para descender.

Capitán Mustang, 2 minutos para encontrarnos con el súpertrasportador del profeta, el sistema de armamento está en línea, el escudo al 100 porciento, los cañones Mac listos para disparar. Los dos equipos de asalto en posiciones, y el Sistema F.I.D.E a punto. Señaló Atalaya al capitán.

En ese instante el radar cambió a código rojo, la Walk entró a una situación de peligro. No todo estaba tan dispuesto, como esperábamos que sucediera, si todo fuera tan fácil en este mundo no existiría la desdicha,"Alerta roja, capitán alerta roja". Repetía la voz de la navegante.

¡Informe navegante Garnet! Dijo el capitán.

Capitán, múltiples señales se muestran en el radar, la nave enemiga no está sola, la información de la O.N.I estáerrada, hay cuatro naves más además del súper trasportador,deben ser su escolta. Dijo afanada la navegante al capitán.

Dos cruceros, dos fragatas y el súper trasportador, desde el principio no nos la querían poner fácil el profeta,entraremos en el rango de su radar en 20 segundos. Se escuchó a Atalaya en toda la nave.

¿Órdenes capitán?

… continuará ….


End file.
